User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Highschool In Anubis - Chapter One
One Night in 1997 A baby boy named, Alexander Grail was born to Satis and October Grail. Little did Satis and October know, their baby was cursed for eternity. The reason for this is because Satis' Anscestor, Satis (The Godess) stole the Holy Cup of Grail from her one and only true love, Amun. His love for Satis was shredded, cursing her for eternity and beyond. Putting the name Grail on her family. Amun's descendant, Aten Amun Volk (born before 1880), built the Academy, Amun Boarding School, looking for his anscestor's once true love's descendant. He looked all over Amun Boarding School, little did he know, Alexander Grail wasn't born yet, He was forced to find Alexander Grail, until he dies, not the soft death, a painful death. Aten finds an Elixir potion, sipping it everyday, but soon, the Elixir wore off, Aten wanted to live his life before he died, so he marries a woman named, Nile Butaine, Half Egyptian, Half French. The two had beautiful kids, who were shipped off to Amun Boarding School until Aten died. '' ''Now, the adventure begins. '' '' ---- : "Mom! Hurry up! We're almost there!" Alexander said, rushing his mother and father to park in the parking lot of Amun Boarding School. "Calm down Alex, I've never seen you this excited for school!" "Well, that's because, all my other schools were wacky and I've had bad experience with school." Alex clarified. "Whatever." Satis, Alex's mother said. : As they parked into the lot, Satis looks at Alex, "Awww, my baby is growing up. He's leaving me..." Satis grew tears, kissing her son's forehead, "Satis, he's not going anywhere, We can still call him." October, Alex's father said. "A Phone call isn't as great as seeing the picture, October." Satis giggled, Alex rolled his eyes. "Can I leave now?" Alex asked, "No! I want you to stay with me!" Satis grabbed Alex and began hugging him, "Satis, let the boy go! We have stuff to take care of..." October said. "Fine.. Well, good luck sweety!" Satis pulled away, "Remember, We love you!" Both parents said as Alex rolled his eyes and walked away. Alex turns around, seeing the parents drive away. : "Hey you!" Alex walked around the campus, when he saw someone call his name. "Yes?" He asked, The red haired girl walked towards him, "You look strong, I need you to help me carry this box to the Anubis Dormitory!" She said, "But, what about my stuff..." Alex asked, "Don't worry about it- Wait, what Dormitory are you in?" She asked, "Uh....It says here, Anubis." Alex answered, A big bright smile was created on the girl's face. "Great! We're in the same Dormitory, That way you can carry your stuff and this box to Anubis!" She smiled and dragged him across the campus to Anubis. : Once they reached Anubis, Alex stumbled to the nearest place, the lounge that is, and drops his stuff. "Hey, be careful with that!" The girl said, "Uhm, Just so I can know, do you mind telling me your name?" Alex asked, "Oh! My name, I'm Ellie Harris. What's your name?" "Alexander Grail, I prefer being called Alex, I hate my last name so please. Do not make fun of it, in any way." Alex sighed, "I actually like the name Grail, it reminds me of that song by Justin Timberlake, Holy Grail." : Alex giggled and helped Ellie with her things to her room, "Stop! I'm in....Room 101!" Ellie and Alex knocked on the door, The door opened, when two faces appeared, "Ellie!" A brunette came running her way, "Kathy!" Ellie smiled and jumped in her arms. "I'm guessing you two know each other?" Alex asked, Katherine looked at him, "You're new aren't you?" "Yep" "Welcome to the school, I guess!" Katherine smiled, That's when the other girl came in, Blonde beautiful hair, flowing, "Hey Ellie!" She flipped her gold hair. "Britney!" Ellie smiled, jumping off of Katherine and hugging Britney. ---- : Clementine and Danny rolled their bags toward the Anubis Dormitory, "So, What type of subject you're applying for this year?" Clementine asked, "Well, I'm going for History, You?" Danny said, "Eh, Drama, It's much more easier than History." Clementine smiled, The two had entered Anubis. : "Everyone! We have a newbie!" Ellie said, running downstairs. "A newbie?" Clementine said, plopping on the couch in the lounge. "Yep!" "Ugh, That means I have to deal with another annoying individual." "Like yourself?" Alex said, walking down the stairs, "Oh, And he's a boy?" Clementine rolled her eyes, "A cute boy too..." Ellie whispered, "Where'd you come from, America?" Clementine rolled her eyes. "Hell Yeah, Is that a problem?" Alex snapped, "Hmph." Clementine stomped up the stairs, Ellie walks toward Alex, "You're the first newbie to actually stand up to Clementine, She's a bitch. It'll take a while to get used to it." : ---- : The Next Day, The students went to class, Ms.Denby sat in her chair, taking Attendance, "Grail?" A silence fell over the class, "Grail?" She yelled, Alex popped his head up, "Oh..Uh..Me!" Alex said, "Next time pay attention," Ms.Denby glared at Alex. : ---- : This is all you get for today! I know, it's not much but, I'm tired right now anddddddddd better things happen tomorrow. Category:Blog posts